You can stand under my umbrella
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Serie de momentos remarcables de la pareja. Paraguas, corbata. Té y Blackberry en mano, Anthea no fue siempre Anthea. Anthea es su mejor versión de sí misma; la de Mycroft Holmes.
1. Interview

_Summary_ : Serie de momentos remarcables de la pareja. Paraguas, corbata. Té y Blackberry en mano, Anthea no fue siempre Anthea. Anthea es su mejor versión de sí misma; la de Mycroft Holmes.

 _Disclaimer_ : nada me pertenece, disfruto como una enana con esta serie. Ojalá fuera un poco Moffat o tuviera algo de Gatiss, en serio; no me sentiría tan mal cada vez que intento escribir algo, porque al menos tendría la seguridad de que sería bueno.

OoOoO

Llovía, para variar, en Londres. No parecía ser el mejor día para ir a una entrevista de trabajo (para la que había habido muchos intermediarios para comunicárselo pero sin darle detalles, debía ser algo importante), ni para ir divina de la muerte.

Pero ella siempre iba arreglada, aunque no divina. En eso consistía su anterior trabajo: en conseguir información (aunque no había dado todavía con el sujeto que supuestamente la entrevistaría, en su mundo las cosas funcionaban así), proteger a un sujeto y dejar huella sin dejar de pasar desapercibida. Era una experta en eso.

Recordar a la gente, no que la recordaran. Detalles. Todo estaba en los detalles.

Como los pantalones negros de tergal o la camisa blanca de seda que llevaba, con el blazer negro a conjunto y esos _pumps_. No le gustaba llevar tacones cuando llovía porque luego le dolían los pies, pero los tacones eran infalibles. Podía matar con un tacón. Y con el aro de su sujetador.

Entró en el primer local que pudo, con el pelo húmedo y trozos de la camisa empezando a transparentarse. Y no se arrepintió.

Tenía su encanto. La gente tomaba café o té charlando animadamente, mientras otros leían, aún con medio cruasán en el plato.

Una figura le llamó la atención especialmente: era un hombre alto, a pesar de estar sentado, vestido de chaqueta y con una corbata que no pegaba nada con el traje tan caro. Le sonaba de algo, pero no sabía de qué.

Tomó nota mental de su manicura y su posición en la silla, mirando a través del escaparate cómo las gotas londinenses hacían carreras por el cristal.

Ella decidió sentarse estratégicamente, de espaldas, pero con el espejo de la entrada a un lado, para poder controlarlo. Tenía su atractivo. Una chica joven con delantal blanco apareció de la nada, libretita en mano.

-¿Desea algo?

-"Penas más duras para los violadores… y la paz mundial".

La miró de arriba abajo, convencida de que se la había dejado fácil y no había sonado muy maleducada. Si había entrado al lugar, no era solo por la lluvia. Para resguardarse, bastaba con quedarse en el portal, no sentarse en una mesa para ver pasar su vida.

- _Miss Congeniality_!-sonrió ampliamente, señalándola con el bolígrafo- ¡Me encanta esa película!

Ella alzó una ceja, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Un solo vistazo, todo estaba en sus detalles. Y en el estudio exhaustivo que se había hecho sobre el lugar de la reunión, trabajadores y clientes habituales antes de presentarse a la entrevista.

-Eso pensaba. Té con leche, por favor.

-Ahora mismo.

Miró con disimulo a través del espejo y se topó con la mirada incisiva del hombre de antes.

Ladeó la cabeza, soltándose el pelo, para que no se notara tanto, ahuecándose el desastre que había quedado de su moño por la humedad.

Enseguida volvió la fanática de Sandra Bullock, con su té. Cucharilla y azucarillo en el platito. Ella chasqueó la lengua, inconscientemente: sacrilegio. Apartó el azúcar con la cucharilla, haciéndola caer del platito a la mesa.

-Gracias.

Cogió entre sus dedos la cuchara y sonrió, meneándola para obtener algo sin tener que recurrir de nuevo al espejo. Jadeó, dándose cuenta de que detrás de ella, el metal no reflejaba figura humana. Alzó la vista para volver a mirar por el reflejo sin importarle y se encontró con el hombre, paraguas a modo de bastón, a su lado.

-Buenos días, Ella.

Parpadeó perpleja.

-¿Puedo? –Señaló el asiento de enfrente.

-¿Cómo sabe cómo me llamo?

-Soy Mycroft Holmes, querida. Yo lo sé _todo._

Ella alzó ambas cejas, con sorpresa. Claro, Holmes. Recordaba haber leído sobre él, pero no se esperaba que fuera precisamente _él_. Boqueó, apartando momentáneamente su té. Lo miró, con verdadera curiosidad, incitándole a sentarse con un gesto de la mano:

-Oh, ya veo.

Su… entrevistador. Mycroft compuso una media sonrisa, como si le costara crearla.

-¿Qué _ve_?

Supo que estaba evaluándola y no se iba a dejar intimidar. No, señor. Al hermano le iban las deducciones y aunque no era un genio, podía defenderse.

-Exuda seguridad en sí mismo. Su forma de sentarse denota igualmente modales aristocráticos. Si originalmente no lo es, está acostumbrado a tratar con personas que sí, porque ha terminado adoptando estos. Corte de pelo, manicura y afeitado cuidados y de profesional; traje de firma de renombre-frunció el entrecejo-, por sus costuras diría que parisino, si no me equivoco, aunque debería girarse de nuevo para que lo confirme. Lo único que no casa con el conjunto es esa corbata, que si bien el azul marino siempre luce con cualquier color, los paraguas dibujados me parecen más bien una broma pesada o un atentado al buen gusto de la elección de la tela -lo volvió a repasar de arriba abajo, inquisitivamente-. No, es algo sentimental. Incluso el paraguas es caro; tiene dinero suficiente para pagar a un estilista y el hecho de que este sea homosexual con tendencias coloristas no excusa esos cegadores paragüitas. La corbata viene aparte, tiene otra personalidad bordada con luminiscentes-sonrió, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

Mycroft asomó la lengua por entre sus labios resecos, inspirando profundamente mientras pensaba qué decirle.

-Bastante… impresionante.

Ella alzó ambas cejas en su dirección, sorprendida y halagada.

-Pero si va a trabajar conmigo… deberá llevar el pelo suelto.

¿Ya está? Seguramente habría contactado con jefes anteriores y tendría referencias suyas… pero ¿no pensaba verla en acción antes de hablar de las condiciones laborales? ¿Y en serio esperaba que fuera siempre con el pelo suelto?

-Si le va a poner objeción a mis tacones-alzó una ceja, retándolo-, no se moleste en insinuar una buena cifra, porque no aceptaré.

Mycroft deslizó la mirada con languidez por la extensión de sus piernas cruzadas, desde la rodilla hasta el calzado, para volver a hacer el mismo recorrido hasta sus ojos.

-No-sonrió, ladinamente-, mantendremos los tacones. Material de oficina.

-Bien.

Mycroft frunció un poco en el entrecejo:

-¿No tiene curiosidad por saber para quién va a trabajar?

Ella sonrió. Se trataba de Mycroft Holmes, por el amor de Dios. Sabía poco sobre él… pero no hacía falta ser una máquina para darse cuenta.

-Para el Gobierno británico, naturalmente.

Mycroft sonrió para sí mismo. No tenía ni idea. O tal vez una muy general, pero estaba dispuesta y era capaz.

-Naturalmente. ¿Tampoco se pregunta cuál va a ser su trabajo?

Ella desvió la vista, conteniendo la risa:

-Haga lo que haga, seguramente terminará jodiéndome, así que voy a abstenerme de preguntar.

Mycroft alzó ambas cejas, boqueando por la ambigüedad y por la palabrota. Interesante, definitivamente.

-Sabe que tendrá que cambiar de identidad... de nuevo-añadió.

-Y sabe que cualquier nombre que elija, me gustará.

Él sonrió y miró por la ventana, levantándose. Había dejado de llover.

-Esté pendiente de su _BlackBerry_ , Anthea. Nos veremos pronto.

-Lleva la corbata torcida, señor Holmes. Que tenga un buen día -y se llevó el té a los labios, apartando el sobre de la taza como si en vez de azúcar contuviera la peste negra.

Anthea. Anthea. Sonaba bien. Le gustaba. Anthea.


	2. Morse

-Esta noche cenaremos con un diplomático importante-aceptó el té que le ofrecía-. No estaría de más que fuera… -le dio un sorbo, perdido en sus pensamientos, como buscando la palabra adecuada- _encantadora_.

La repasó de arriba abajo, con sutileza, aprobando la falda de tubo negra y su camisa blanca. Se detuvo un poco más en los zapatos. Sabía que le encantarían esos _stilettos_.

-¿Señor?-alzó la ceja, medio entretenida medio indignada, sin saber cómo interpretar aquello. Como si no fuera encantadora y profesional siempre. Mycroft dejó la taza en la mesilla, junto a los papeles que tenía delante, y alzó la mano, con la palma hacia arriba, esperando algo.

-Mejor evitar la tentación-se limitó a decir.

Anthea chasqueó la lengua con disgusto, pasándole su _BlackBerry_.

-Lo mejor para evitarla es caer en ella.

Mycroft sonrió, alzando las cejas con interés. Había cierto trasfondo en sus palabras, connotaciones para las que no tenía tiempo en ese momento, pero que prometían una charla interesante.

-Vamos, Anthea, estaré al otro lado de la mesa. Utilice el Morse.

Esta vez fue Anthea la que lo miró de arriba abajo, divertida. Había sido idea suya, luego no podría quejarse cuando notara cómo su pie le retransmitía mensajes por debajo de la mesa.

Aunque seguramente él se esperara un tamborilear de dedos sobre la superficie del mantel, con disimulo, cerca del plato. Se apartó el pelo hacia un lado, dejando a la vista parte del hombro y la clavícula y conteniendo la sonrisa.

Su reacción no iba a tener precio.

OoOoO

 **N/A** : me encantan, sencillamente. Yo también creo que es de las pocas personas que puede impresionar a los hermanos Holmes. Estoy haciendo de tripas corazón, esperando a la siguiente temporada, porque me gustaría escribir algo sobre Anthea y la madre de Sherlock y Mycroft... a ver qué sale.

En fin, espero que este, aunque sea cortito, también haya gustado.


	3. Krav Maga

Olía a petricor. Había sido una tarde larga. Muy larga y tediosa en el Club Diógenes, viendo llover a través de la ventana, con tanto papeleo. No le vendría mal escuchar el incesante parloteo de su secretaria, al menos durante el trayecto a casa.

Anthea, esperándolo apoyada sobre una cadera con un clutch beige en mano y un vestido rojo, entallado, con el largo un poco más por debajo de las rodillas, parecía una visión a la salida de aquel lugar.

El pelo, contrariamente a las ondas cuidadas que solía lucir siempre, lo llevaba liso, brillante. Como era normal en ella, no llevaba joyas, salvo un colgante. Mycroft frunció el ceño.

El atuendo gritaba "cita", lo mirases por donde lo mirases, y aquello no le hizo precisamente mucha gracia, aunque no sabía por qué. De todas formas, volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo con intención, mientras se colgaba el paraguas del antebrazo.

-Es una verdadera lástima, querida-chasqueó la lengua, desviando la mirada. Anthea lo miró confundida por unos instantes hasta alzar las cejas, sin mucho interés, como si por fin lo entendiera.

-No me lo diga-sonrió, divertida, ladeando la cabeza-, este también es gay.

Mycroft sostuvo la puerta como un caballero para que pasara e hizo una mueca.

-Oh, no. No es eso. Es solo que ese abogado no tiene gusto.

Al ver que no pasaba y que estaba sujetando la puerta como un pasmarote alzó la vista para descubrir a la joven mirándolo con una ceja alzada y los labios entreabiertos. Por su expresión, lo había malinterpretado pensándose que se estaba refiriendo a ella misma, estaba claro.

Bueno, no. No estaba claro, en absoluto. Anthea iba preciosa, ¿cómo podía pensar eso siquiera?

\- El collar, querida-explicó, gesticulando grandilocuentemente.

Ella lo observó, esta vez con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Cómo sabe que no lo he elegido yo?

-Porque no recuerdo haber leído la palabra "vulgaridad" en su _currículum vitae_ y el resto de su atuendo me da la razón. Grandes mentes piensan igual-alzó ambas cejas, con intención.

Se limitó a rodar los ojos, toqueteando la joya y caminando a su lado, en silencio. No iba a molestarse en preguntarle cómo sabía que era abogado.

Ni siquiera había llegado al coche cuando escucharon un "click" y un hombre armado les salió al paso, con un pasamontañas oscuro cubriéndole la cara.

-Señor Holmes-saludó en un susurro, sin dejar de apuntarle a la cara- dígale a su asistente que me dé su teléfono, por favor.

Mycroft mantuvo la calma, mirándolo muy seriamente.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Se suponía que era inteligente. Tengo un arma, ¿ve? –la alzó un poco para volver a encañonarlo- Si es la mitad de listo de lo que dicen, sabrá que es de verdad, así que o me da esa maldita _blackberry_ o le vuelo la cabeza.

Datos, información; eso buscaba. Anthea miró a su jefe y volvió a mirar al ladrón. Mycroft Holmes suspiró, con los ojos fijos en su paraguas, antes de _mirarla_.

-Anthea, su móvil.

Ella asintió, entendiendo y alzando ambas manos con cuidado. _Grandes mentes piensan igual._

Le acercó el clutch, sin dejar de mirar al hombre de la pistola, como pidiéndole permiso.

-Está dentro del bolso- y el intercambio se desarrolló a la velocidad de la luz.

Le tendió el bolso y agarró el paraguas a cambio, haciéndole dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo para evitar que el primer y único disparo le acertara de pleno.

Maldijo los tacones mentalmente mientras, de una zancada, golpeó con rapidez -con el gancho del paraguas- el brazo del asaltante, haciéndole perder el arma. Se escuchó un crack y supo que se lo había roto.

Le dio una patada en la pierna, dirigió la punta del paraguas al estómago y le propinó un rodillazo en la ingle, al mismo tiempo que con el improvisado bastón le soltaba el golpe final en la cara, derribándolo contra la pared.

Los movimientos fueron tan fluidos como certeros y Mycroft se limpió el traje, sin parecer impresionado en absoluto por la demostración de _Krav Maga_ que acababa de presenciar. El hombre, tendido en el suelo de cualquier manera, jadeaba del esfuerzo y del dolor. Había conseguido en el forcejeo arrancarle el collar.

Mycroft abrió el bolsito y frunció el entrecejo al no encontrar el móvil en él.

-¿Anthea?

-Da igual, era horroroso, de todas formas. El asalto será una buena excusa para no tener que volver a ponérmelo.

El mayor de los hermanos Holmes contuvo una sonrisa por la "pérdida" del colgante y se hizo con el arma, guardándola dentro del clutch. Anthea se aseguró de darle un último puñetazo que dejó KO al enmascarado y, sin una pizca de vergüenza se sacó del escote su teléfono.

Mycroft alzó una ceja viéndola teclear. A Lestrade, seguramente. Volvieron a intercambiarse sus útiles y, como si nada hubiera pasado, el chófer pitó dos veces.

-Las damas primero, querida-abrió la puerta de atrás del coche. Al no escuchar el familiar taconeo detrás de él, siguiéndole, volteó con preocupación- ... ¿Anthea? ¿Anthea estás bien?

Se dio cuenta, tarde, de que la había tuteado.

-Sí-asintió, restándole importancia mientras se retiraba el pelo de la cara-, es solo que... –bufó molesta- ¡Me he roto una uña por no romper tu paraguas!

Mycroft alzó los ojos al cielo, como pidiendo paciencia. Solo Anthea podía soltar algo así después de un intento de robo a mano armada. Rápidamente, se cercioró de que, como había dicho, solo era una uña rota; no se había hecho sangre. Hasta oficiando de guardaespaldas era limpia y eficiente.

Se llevó el índice y el pulgar al puente de la nariz, para disipar la tensión y escuchó una risita. No podía ser posible.

-¿Se puede saber por qué se ríe ahora, Anthea?-pronunció muy clara y lentamente, arrastrando un poco las sílabas para hacer denotar su irritación y enfatizando el ustedeo de nuevo.

-Oh, no es nada. Es que, así, escondiendo la cabeza... –volvió a reírse entre dientes- me ha recordado un poco a un bebé de avestruz.

Mycroft parpadeó perplejo, sin saber si la había escuchado bien. ¿La habría golpeado aquel bruto en la cabeza durante la pelea? Podría tratarse de una contusión...

-¡¿Disculpe?!

-Un bebé de avestruz muy elegante, señor-se corrigió con una sonrisa, devolviéndole el paraguas y entrando al coche con su habitual contoneo de caderas.

OoOoO

 **N/A:** TACHÁN. ¡Feliz 2016! Muchas gracias a _Fran Ktrin Black, Delta667 y Guest_ por sus reviews. Espero que este capítulo (que ha sido un poquito más largo de lo que me imaginaba) también os haya gustado.


	4. Goldfish Hook

**Atención** : este capítulo contiene _spoilers_ de 3x01 de Sherlock, _The Empty Hearse_ ("La carroza fúnebre vacía"). Avisados quedáis.

OoOoO

/FLASHBACK/

-Información veraz: una red terrorista secreta planea un atentado. Es lo que hacen las redes terroristas secretas, ¿no? –se burló, alzando las cejas- Es su versión del golf.

-Un agente ha dado su vida por esta información.

Mal movimiento, ninguno de los dos se dejaba llevar por el sentimiento en ese caso.

-Pues ¡mal hecho! Está claro que solo quería lucirse.

-¿Ninguno de esos indicadores tuyos se comporta de forma sospechosa...?-volvió a preguntar.

-No, pero tienes que confiar en mí-lo miró fijamente-. Encontraré la solución, pero será en una frase rara, en un blog, en una excursión al campo inesperada o en un anuncio para buscar pareja traspapelada-sonrió-. Te toca.

-Le he garantizado al primer ministro que estás en el caso-avisó en un suspiro.

-Y lo estoy-frunció el ceño como si la duda lo ofendiera-. Los dos estamos en el caso, aquí nos tienes.

PIII-PIIIIIIIII. El irritante sonido le hizo dejar caer las pinzas, soltando el corazón de plástico sobre el juego de Operación. A buenas horas habían aparcado el ajedrez.

-¡Me cago en la...!

-Uy-se burló-, un corazón roto te supera. ¡Qué revelador!

Lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No te hagas el listo.

-Eso me recuerda a: "no te hagas el listo, Sherlock. El listo soy yo".

- _El listo soy yo._

-Pensaba que era tonto-frunció el entrecejo, perdido en sus recuerdos.

-Los dos pensábamos que eras tonto-asintió-. No teníamos más puntos de vista hasta que conocimos a otros niños.

-Ah, sí-le dio la razón, con un escalofrío-. Aquello fue un error.

Compuso una mueca de recordarlo.

-Espantoso. ¿Cómo se les ocurriría?

-Querrían que hiciéramos amigos-rodó los ojos-, digo yo.

-Oh, sí. Amigos -degustó la palabra, arrastrando cada sílaba como tenía costumbre al hablar-. Ahora te ha dado por ahí, Sherlock.

-¿Y a ti no? -lo interrogó con esa mirada que gritaba que no le creía-¿Nunca?

-Si tú me pareces lento, imagínate la gente normal. Vivo rodeado de peces de colores-cada palabra se tiñó de paciencia y resignación.

-Ya, pero he faltado dos años…

-¿Y?

La pregunta, como quien no quiere la cosa, fue un aliciente para que continuara la oración que había dejado en el aire. Aunque en el momento soltó la conjunción, se arrepintió:

-No sé, pensé que habrías encontrado un…-compuso una mueca, tratando de ser sutil, alzando los ojos al techo- _pececillo_.

-Cambia de tema. Ya.-se levantó espantado, viendo por donde iban los tiros.

No iba a hablar de ella, y menos con su hermano. Ni de broma. Anthea era su asistente personal, su guardaespaldas, y aunque era inteligente y sobresalía de la media, no podía verla así. No _debía_.

Pero era sencillo imaginársela como un _goldfish_ con esos andares suyos tan sinuosos, que parecía que flotaba sobre los tacones al caminar. Y, de repente, con la imagen del pececillo dorado/rojizo, se le apareció la imagen de Anthea con su vestido rojo.

Y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

/FIN DE FLASHBACK/

OoOoO

Anthea llegó puntual, como siempre, a la oficina. Dejó los papeles sobre su escritorio, el abrigo en la percha y se dirigió a la sala del fondo, a encender el _kettle_ para hervir el agua.

El té del señor Holmes no se hacía solo y ya tenía muy interiorizado cómo se debía organizar y disponer el día para mayor comodidad. Mientras la máquina hacía su trabajo, Anthea abrió las ventanas, dejando entrar la luz.

Fue a la impresora, encendió el ordenador y el proyector de la sala de juntas y, teléfono en mano, revisó el correo mientras volvía para preparar el té. Grapó un par de documentos y saludó al aire viendo cómo empezaba a entrar la gente.

Sabía perfectamente cómo le gustaba al señor Holmes: sin azúcar, sin leche, Earl Grey.

A ella jamás le había terminado tomarlo así (normalmente era de _Builder's_ ), pero en realidad le pegaba mucho esa marca a su jefe.

Colocó la taza de porcelana sobre su platillo y lo llevó con cuidado al despacho del señor Holmes. Llamó con los nudillos, sabiendo que aunque no lo hubiera visto llegar, él ya estaría sentado en su silla revisando papeles, y abrió sin esperar respuesta desde dentro. Allí estaba, sentado en su sillón, de espaldas a ella, con el periódico del día en las manos.

Dejó la taza con delicadeza sobre la enorme y ordenada mesa de madera oscura y con un "buenos días, señor" se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a salir de allí para empezar el día "salvando al mundo".

Pero cuando llegó a su mesa en la habitación de al lado, que daba a su despacho, se encontró junto al teclado del ordenador una cajita negra con un lazo de seda rojo. Frunció el entrecejo, preguntándose cuándo había llegado allí y quién la habría dejado.

La abrió con todo el tacto del que fue capaz y se quedó muda de la sorpresa al ver que dentro había una gargantilla de oro, muy fina y elegante, compuesta solamente de una cadena y un pequeño anzuelo a modo de colgante que sujetaba una punta de la cadena dorada con su extremo.

En el centro de esta había un papelito enrollado como si se tratara de un mini-pergamino; reconoció inmediatamente la caligrafía al abrirlo.

 _Puede que le sirva para la próxima vez que decida llevar el vestido rojo._

Era precioso. No entendía la elección de la cadena, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en ella como una especie de metáfora de la personalidad del propio Mycroft Holmes. Sencilla a primera vista, pero con un trasfondo.

Era una joya peligrosa. Un arma de doble filo, porque podía llegar a hacer daño en caso de utilizar la gargantilla en defensa personal. Tocó la punta del anzuelo con el índice y comprobó que estaba tan afilada como parecía. Sabía que Mycroft Holmes no hacía las cosas porque sí, ni dejaba nada al aire.

En cambio, no sabía qué pensar. Lo que no terminaba de entender era la elección de la forma. Podía haberle regalado cualquier otro tipo de colgante, pero no. Era Mycroft Holmes.

Sin saber exactamente cómo agradecerle el detalle, cogió el telefonillo intercomunicador y marcó deprisa antes de arrepentirse, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Sí?-sonó la voz de Inglaterra.

-Ella ha llamado dándole las gracias, señor-pronunció con cuidado, en un tono que esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente dulce para sonar sincero pero lo suficientemente formal como para no sonar desesperada. Estaba segura de que reconocería su nombre en la oración.

-Está bien-respondió, después de unos segundos por la otra línea-. Puede que le parezca banal, Anthea, pero asegúrese de preguntarle por el estado de su manicura.

-Me encargaré de ello, señor-sonrió, divertida.

Casi podía ver la mueca que se le había formado en la cara, tratando de contener una sonrisa. No hubo despedida, su jefe colgó con delicadeza y ella alzó su mano izquierda contemplando sus uñas, más cortas de lo normal, con esmalte transparente en vez de la acostumbrada francesa hasta que volvieran a estar todas al mismo nivel, sujetando todavía el teléfono con el hombro.

Y, después de colgarlo ella también, se colocó el collar, sin perder la sonrisa en lo que quedaba de día.

OoOoO

Mycroft Holmes dejó el periódico sobre la mesa, abierto por la sección de economía. Llevaba conteniendo una sonrisa desde que Anthea había llamado.

Sonaba... profesional. Pero ya la había estado observando lo suficiente durante todo el tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos (porque no trabajaba para él, sino con él) para saber que estaba disfrazando la sorpresa y el encanto. No se esperaba aquello, le había gustado el regalo.

Tal vez, dentro de algún tiempo -si es que llegaba a hablar con su hermano-, deduciría ella sola el simbolismo detrás de la cadena. O tal vez nunca lo llegaría a entender.

El caso era que no importaba, porque había pescado a la agente/guardaespaldas/asistente personal más leal y trabajadora que había conocido nunca. Durante aquellos dos años, se convirtió en _su pececillo_ y si había algo que caracterizara a Mycroft Holmes era la premeditación y la paciencia: pescar era lo suyo. Ya había lanzado el anzuelo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar ciertos pensamientos, tomó la taza de té y siguió leyendo.

OoOoO

 **N/A:** muchas gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.De verdad, me hacen muy feliz.

Quería hacer un par de aclaraciones, por si alguien no está familiarizado con ciertos términos:

 _Goldfish_ es el típico pececillo doméstico de color anaranjado/rojizo/dorado. _Kettle_ es un hervidor de líquidos. _Builder's tea_ es como se le llama tradicionalmente al té negro con leche y dos de azúcar. _Earl Grey_ , para quien no esté muy puesto en el mundo de la teína, es una marca con un sabor muy especial (o lo adoras o no te gusta).

El vestido rojo y el collar que mencioné en el capítulo anterior y de pasada en este (que se me olvidó por completo comentarlo) es el que lleva Lisa McAllister en "The Number One Girl". Me inspiré en las imágenes del vídeo "MycroftxAnthea AU (Mythea) Can't get you out of my head – HD" que podéis encontrar en Youtube de Clarice1682.

Por último, si buscáis "Fish hook necklace BeauAndStella Etsy" en Google Imágenes, os saldrá enseguida la gargantilla que Mycroft le regala a Anthea.

Espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias otra vez por leerme,

Blackie.


End file.
